Carry On
by Yuri18 y Tsuki500
Summary: When the virus spread, they only had two choices, to wait and die, or... to take the chance and fight for their lives. This is a precuel for Operation: Mercenaries. from Ryan 1441. Come and read how they survived until then. Some character from the series are going to be here! please Read and Review. Action and frienship.


"**Carry On"**

_**A/N: Hi there! I'm Yuri18 and this is my first R.E fanfic. Actually this is a prequel for Ryan1441's fic: "Operation: Mercenaries" if you haven't read it I highly suggest you to do it **__** It's an amazing story.**_

_**If you already know "Operation: Mercenaries" let me tell you that this story is about the Oc's in that story, starting with mine: Elizabeth. But do not worry! Because some of the original R.E characters are going to be here too! X-D**_

_**By the Way. **__**Thanks Ryan! The support you gave me was amazing, you even talked with the creators of the Ocs :-D You rock man!**_

_**This is my idea about how the infection affected the city and how this one became hell in earth. I hope that you enjoy this fic.**_

_**On a side note: English is not my birth language, so I'm sorry if I end up making mistakes or writing something wrong... I'd appreciated, if you could tell me about those mistakes to fix them.**_

_**that'd be all n_n ¡REVIEWS PLEASE! **_

_**Disclaimers: Resident Evil, and it's characters are propriety of Capcom. And the Oc: Sofia is propriety of **__**Serena and Abella ¡Thanks girls! Hope you like this chap.**_

**Chapter one: "Hell on earth"**

A young woman was running through the chaotic streets of what, just a few hours ago, had been a normal city... and her home.

The black-haired girl tripped in a pool of blood and fell in the middle of the sidewalk... close to a crashed firefighter's truck. She looked up and saw the dead bodies surrounding it...

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" she screamed while hitting the floor... How could that happen? Why!? Everything was alright that morning and now... she was so lost in her thoughts that failed to notice the tears running down her face...

Earlier that day:

_In the world that gives me nothing_

_I need something to belive in, my lost of faith_

_In my guarded cage_

_I am broken like a marrow_

_I have served for my heaven constant out wars_

_we would turn away._

_Who should we scream at? Who should we follow?_

_Who is my savior who doesn't turn... back when we need?_

_Why do we have to be sacrificed those care to join our ring in the dark?_

_Why do we have to live in a bloody world?_

_Though when the most fragile left them for the only, yeah_

_Cause we'll carry on_

_My memory will carry on_

_My paws will carry on..._

_My voice will carry on..._

_If there's nothing but survival...-_ Elizabeth turn off her Mp3 and took away her helmet, her father always nagged her about never ride her bike whiteout her helmet on... she smiled, the sunlight almost blinded her when she looked up. Her father had bought her the bike, with the only condition of always wear that black helmet.

She dismounted her bike and placed the helmet under her right arm as she secured her vehicle. She didn't want anybody to steal it right? She looked around... it was just another normal day in the always pacific Racoon city... she entered the building in front of her... it said: "Jerry's Armery" the place was secured by iron bars on the windows, in wich were on display enough weapons to please even the most exigent customer.

Once inside she saw the old Jerry siting behind the counter, his cowboy hat on, along with his old jean jacket as always. He saw her.

"Beth! How are you doing?" he raised and shook her hand "do you come to buy or just to practice?" he asked her.

"Just to practise, The next tournament is in a month. I need to get ready" Beth told him, if she wanted to win the next shooting tournament she had to practice... a lot.

"If you go dressed like that, you might win, just because the other participants are going to be way to busy looking at your ass" he said blinking an eye to her.

Beth blushed. She knew that she was pretty, but that didn't mean that she believed herself a beauty queen. She had long black hair that she wearied in a ponytail, her face had delicate yet exotic features, her skin was slightly darker than the normal, because of her Latin-American blood. Her deep blue eyes looked at Jerry, not sure if she should laugh or punch him in the face. Her clothes were a white blouse, a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black boots just below her knees.

She sighed and laugh whole heartily.

"Jerry if you say that again, I'm going to have a little chat with your wife later" Now it was her turn to blink an eye.

"Do you want me to close forever? If you do it, remember that you won't have a place to practice your shooting" he answered, terrified just to think how his wife would use every weapon in the store to kill him, if she were to know how he liked to look Beth, especially because she could be his daughter... but what could he say? The girl had a nice body... Beth lifted an eyebrow... "Oh right! Here you go" he handed to her favorite 9mm and a few magazines "Have fun back there!"

"Thanks!" she waved him and went to the back of the store, there were a few men practicing, she didn't pay attention to them and loaded her gun, once ready, she started shooting, her aim was impressive, she smiled... maybe she could win this tournament too! She reloaded, and shotted again... and again...

After two hours of practice, Beth returned the 9mm and headed home.

Just another normal day, she thought while riding her bike trought the streets of the city. Once home, she entered hoping to find her mother there... and yes, there she was. She could hear her in the kitchen and she smelled something good...

"Mom?" she called entering the kitchen, her mother was there washing the dishes.

"Hello Beth. How was the practice?" she asked smiling, her mother had dark skin and dark eyes too, she was from Argentina, her black hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was wearing a green T-shirt and jeans. She always was in the kitchen baking or cooking. God how she loved her mother's food, and her father did it too. She looked at the clock in the wall of the simple, yet elegant kitchen.

"What's taking dad so long? Usually he'd be here by now..." she asked sitting in front of the table.

"He called and said that there was a little problem in the lab... you know how Umbrella works, he's not going to be home, until the problem is solved." Beth sighed, her father was working for Umbrella, because of that he'd make a lot of money... but he spent most of his time working. However, whenever he had the chance they had fun together, so it wasn't like him to be late...

She and her mother drinker a cup of tea while waiting for him... it was getting dark, and her father wasn't coming, finally, her mother started cooking dinner while Beth talked to the phone with a friend.

"So it's set. Tomorrow we are going to the movies and after that your boyfriend owe us a pizza" Beth told Karen her best friend.

"Ok" Karen giggled "Oh how I want to see his face when he finds out that his going to pay for everything... oh wait! My mom just got home..."

"Ok" She could hear some noises in the background... later some voices, but something wasn't right... Karen's voice sounded scared... she could hear a little more clearly when they went close to the phone. But she could barely guess some of the conversation.

"Mo... is... right... I'll... ke you... hospital... hold on... WHAT?" That was a lot clearer... Karen was screaming ¿What was going on?

"Karen! Karen is everything alright!?" she asked but received no answer, she could only hear as fear took a firm grip on her heart, and her hand paralysed holding her phone in her ear... listening...

"MOM, MOM OH GOD MOM...!" Karen's voice sounded terrified, and so was Beth. What was going on? "MOM... WAIT WHAT!?... GET OF ME! MOM LET ME GOOO!" Beth could hear noises and struggle.

"Karen! KAREN ANSWER ME!" Beth's mother went to the living room scared. But she only saw Beth with her phone in her hand.

"Beth what's going on?" she asked, Beth looked so scared. But she didn't heared her mother's question, her mind was only in what was happening behind her phone.

"MOM! MOM... LET ME GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP! WAHHHHHHHHH!" Karen's scream freeze her blood... that agonic scream... she could hear some slight noises... but the one that terrified the most was the sound of Karen's screams... she stood there in the middle of the living room... with her phone next to her ear... listening... listening the last screams... and the horrifying chewing... and a female... noise... like a large Ohhhh.

"Beth! Beth!" her mother took the phone and throwed it away. "Beth, what happened?!" she didn't understood why her daughter had, suddenly, stood glued to the floor and wouldn't answer her.

"Karen... is... she is... dead" Beth told her, with what she heard there was no doubt about it... the screams... she couldn't belive it...

"What do you mean by that?" Her mother asked, confused. When they heard a car coming.

"That has to be dad!" Beth said and ran towards the door. What she saw when she opened it, left her stunned... the whole neighbourhood was crazy, she hadn't hear it before, because she was too focus in the phone... the streets were full of people running, and some other people were walking slowly... but it looked like if they didn't knew how to walk correctly... and... she put her hands over her mouth to avoid screaming... One of them had bit a man! And after him, two women started biting him too... their man's screams chilled her blood as her father make her and her mother go inside.

"Wha's going on?!" Beth's mother asked to her husband. Then both Beth and her mother took note of his state, his blond hair was untidy and his black suit was a mess.

"We have to get out of the town... now" he said, his blue eyes wide open of pure horror.

"Why!? What the hell is going on?!" her mother asked.

"A virus escaped out of Umbrella's control, and it's been released in the city... that was our 'problem'." Beth gasped.

"A... Witch kind of virus?" Beth asked.

"Lethal, it gets people sick, after a few hours... or days... the person dies, but they don't remain dead... they come back with no intelligence, and only one single want..." Screams were echoing the streets and the cars were crashing on the people, the houses... it was chaos... "Eat" Beth's mother almost fainted and sat on the couch, and Beth almost follows her if it weren't for her father grabbing her shoulders.

"Listen, get ready a few things, don't take anything unnecessary and come back" She nodded and went to her room, she took a package and started to filled it with clothes and money. Then she ran downstairs to find her mother ready to open the door.

"Wait Natalie, not yet!" her father screamed... to late, when his wife opened the door a zombie made it's way in. Half of it's face was gone and he had his arms full of bites and his chest was a mess of blood and teared flesh. He grabbed her mother's wrist and struggled with her... to take a bite.

"MOM!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Her father screamed and used his whole body to push that thing against the wall. Her mother make a run for it, Beth started looking for something, she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a huge knife.

"GAHH!" That was her father!... she hurried to the entrance and found the zombie biting her father's neck...

"NO!" She buried the knife in the zombie's head, and it stopped moving, she let go of the knife, when the zombie fell, finally dead, the knife stayed there in his head... Natalie took her husband and sat him on the couch, he was loosing lots of blood... the mother fucker had bitten his neck... where all the important veins were... her father was a dead man walking...

Her mother tried to bandage the wound, but it was useless, her husband slapped Natalie's hand away and stood up.

"Dad..." Beth muttered... her father put a bloody hand in front of her.

"Do... n-ot... fol-llow... m-me" he barely said, and started walking away... he managed to almost reach the door... almost... he fell, like a puppet that had it's strings cut.

"DAD!"

"PETER!" Beth's mother ran towards his husband dead body and started calling his name, shaking him, like if she were trying to wake him up.

"Da-daddy..." Beth fell to her knees and started crying...

"Peter... pease, please wake up..." Like if he had heard her... Peter, her dear husband begun moving. Natalie smiled, thinking that maybe the wound hadn't been so serious...

Peter surrounded his wife with his arms... and it was in that moment that Elizabeth remembered Peter's words: _"they don't remain dead... they come back with no intelligence, and only one single want..." _her heart sink in her chest as she stood up and tried to reach her mother...

Natalie embraced Peter as he, slowly surrounded her with more strength... Beth had just walked two steps... Her father's voice finished the sentence in her head... as death and craziness entered in her life _"Eat"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natalie let escape a hight pitched scream, as Peter sank his teeth in his wife's right shoulder. Taking a piece of fresh and blood filled... meat...

"MOM!" Beth run, grabbed a chair and tried to hit Peter with it, but if he felt the hit, he didn't show it... he was too busy taking another bite... and another... and another... the world had become a nightmare... she kept hitting him, and he just kept enjoying his food...

"LET... HER... GO!" Natalie had stopped screaming tears and blood stained her face, her eyes slowly moved to Beth...

"R... r... ru-un" she managed to mutter... and died.

Beth... she stood there for a second... and saw her father's face stained with her mother's blood... her mind went numb as she walked towards the zombie who had started it all... and took the knife... her moves were slow, almost like if she were drunk... the sounds of chewing sounded like a crazy ball, along with the screams and noises of the city... with the knife firmly gripped in her right hand she stabbed her father's head, and Peter fell once more... just that this time... he stayed in the ground...

The two people she loved the most... were dead...

She ran away from the house... not even looking back, her tears let a shining trail en her face as she ran, she saw the place she had called "home" turn into hell itself.

The streets were full of people running and struggling to get into cars... or crashing cars...

She ran until her legs couldn't carry her anymore. Then se walked... she walked like in a nightmare... not knowing where she was going... not caring if there was someone needing help... just the fear and the sorrow occupied her mind... she looked like a ghost walking in the middle of chaos... but whenever she hear them, she would run again... and that was what it happen... she saw one... and even if it wasn't possible... it had her father's face... she ran again...

* * *

And now here she was, lying down, she tried to stood up, and finally managed to do it... her legs felt sore... fuck! All her body... and even her mind felt sore... she looked at herself, her jeans were stained of blood... well she had tripped in blood, so she probably stained herself with it.

She looked at the crashed firefighter's truck and all the dead bodies lying around it... one of them caught her attention... it was wearing the whole uniform and an axe was lying next to it... she took it, more out of curiosity than anything else...

She was checking the sharp edge... it was razor-sharp, she knew that firefighters use them on jammed door and things like that, it could be held with one or two hands... it wasn't really heavy... she could easily use it.

She was so busy examining the axe, that didn't realized that the zombie behind her, had stood up, she turned around just in time to jump back and put a defensive stance... her whole body was shaking, the... zombie, almost looked human... if it weren't for his pale and rotten skin... he stretched his arms towards her... his helmet fell...

Beth took the axe and split his skull in half, but even after he hit the floor she kept hitting him, blood and pieces of brain splattered around in the sidewalk as she hit him again and again, with fury and fear.

"You fucking monster!" she said and kept cutting it's skull until all that was left was a bloody mess, her white blouse was stained in blood as her jeans... she stood there... panting... trying to regain her breath... she looked at her blood stained hands and shivered... but...her mind was finally clear... they were monsters... and if she wanted to survive... she'd have to kill them... and avoid being bitten... or else she would ended up like her parents... she took the axe and walked away. This time decided... she would live... she was going to survive this nightmare. She gripped the axe in her hand. Like if it were some kind of amulet...

She was crying while she walked...

* * *

How long had it been? Hours, minutes... years? Beth didn't know... and didn't care, she was walking as silently as she could, avoid being notice by the infected was her top priority... if the didn't see her, they wouldn't try to eat her, plain and simple. It worked out. instead of running around screaming and attracting attention... therefore ending up as dinner... she realized that being quiet and kill silently was her best option.

The infected walked over the streets looking for their next victim. Now Beth was in the commercial center... a huge street full of people... the worst place to be... but, this one was the only way to the other part of the city that she didn't find blocked, either for a car... or a bus full of zombies, maybe she could tried to walk inside and get out for the other side, but she didn't dare...

She was hiding behind a police car, when she heard a scream, but this one was different, it was scared, but it sounded more like... someone fighting!

"Get of me, you monster!" a girl was struggling to push away a zombie, but it wasn't just one... the girl was cornered! A whole group of zombies was coming after her... _"No, don't do that... don't do that!"_ she thought as she saw the girl being cornered against a wall, she still tried to fight with a steel pipe she found next to it. Crushing the head of the nearest zombie. That was what decided Beth. She broke the window of the empty vehicle and found in the driver's seat... a pistol. Hah! she knew this gun, it was a Browning HP 9mm, one of her favorites. She took it and quickly checked it and readied herself. It felt almost like a competition, just that here... the price was way too valuable to allow herself to loose: a human life.

"Get down!" she screamed at the girl, she wasn't really tall, but Beth wouldn't take any risk. The girl looked at her for a second and then crouched.

Beth smiled as she put a bullet inside every zombie's head she saw, not missing one single shot, the bullets were way too valuable to waste them. She killed all the ten zombies in a round. The girl stood up and watched Beth, who lowered her gun.

"Now, that was impressive." She said, she was wearing black jeans, a black tank top with pink sequins, covered by a leather jacket and black boots. Her hair was dark brown, and was hanging down to her back. "Well, since...!" she cut the phrase short and suddenly trow herself at Beth with her steel pipe ready to hit her.

"What the fuck!?" Beth dodged, or so she thought, the blow, and then she heard a sound, and saw that the blow was never aim to her. The girl had crushed a zombie's head that was standing, just where Beth had been a few seconds ago... the zombie fell to the ground with a loud ¡Plaft! And stayed there. The girl turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to warn you" she smiled apologetically "I guess we are even" she said.

"I guess so" Beth answered.

"By the way, my name is Sofia Marie Thompson" she held her hand to Beth. "And you are...?"

"Elizabeth Johnson. Just call me Beth." A city full of walking dead wasn't the best place to formalities. She took Sofia's hand and shook it. After that she checked on how many bullets she had... just three... _"I better save them for later and use the axe for now"_ she thought.

"So... are you alone?" Sofia asked. Looking around.

"Yes... I'm looking for a way out of this hell hole"

"I heard in the radio that they were making extractions in the east side of the city, that's why I'm here." Sofia told her. Beth sighed in relief, if she could make it alive towards the extraction site, it'd be over.

"So... It'd be a matter of getting there without being bitten, scratched, or dying... piece of cake" she said sarcastically. surprisingly Sofia laughed at this.

"Maybe we should go together. You know to be more safe and all that" Beth looked at Sofia's face... she was serious! She wanted to team up with a complete stranger...

"Are you sure?" Beth asked looking at Sofia... a serious look took over Beth's features.

"Yes, two have more chances that one" Sofia said with a tiniest smile. Beth sighed. Sofia had a point, if you were alone you might end up looking for people to eat with those bastards. She didn't want that.

"Alright." Beth said "We will watch each other's back, and get to the extraction place" Sofia nodded.

"Then... let's get going... partner." She started walking, holding the steel pipe in her right hand. Elizabeth put the gun in her pocket and took her axe.

"Alright! We are going to get off this shit hole alive!" Beth said and started walking next to Sofia.

"Sure thing!"

Both girls were together now, they shared the same fate... who would thought that in a city full of monsters... you could also find someone to trust?

They were asking that to themselves, while running and hiding in the shadows.

They were decided to get to that place and get out of there alive.

They were going to survive!

_**A/N: I just Hope that you all liked this chapter, next we will meet another survivor and we will see a RE well know character n_n**_

_**Just stay tuned! And please **__**Send me Reviews to know how this is going!**_

_**Oh and the tittle of this fic was inspired by Anna Tsuchiya's song "Carry On" from the movie "Resident Evil: Damnation"**_

_**Bye for now!**_

_**Yuri18**_


End file.
